Bowl of Happiness
by Marshall Anya
Summary: Yay! First fanfic! Let's assume that Pewds and Cry went to the Philippines, and that they don't know Marzia. Please review, but don't be harsh. :D I don't own Pewds or Cry. Just the OC. Enjoy P.S. Sorry for a bit of OOC and possibly wrong genre. ;


Bowl of Happiness

(One Shot PewdieCry)

It's been a week since Pewds and Cry have arrived in the Philippines. The people in the country are hospitable, even though they aren't fluent in English. They also met some bros, including the one who offered them to stay in her apartment.

For now, they decided to stay at her apartment to chill in the aircon.

"Phew!" Cry sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his brows. "Who knew it could be so hot here by April. It's just spring in our countries at this time. I wonder how people who don't have aircons deal with this." "Yeah." Pewds agreed. "It must be a parallel universe here. Rachel said that school starts in June here, right?"

"What? Really? " Cry bolted upright, not able to believe what he just said.

"Yeah. I was surprised as well when I heard that. We enjoy ourselves, playing video games while they go to school. That's awful!"

"Kuya Felix! Kuya Ryan! (1)" A girl's voice rang from outside.

"Rachel?" Pewds called. "Is that you?"

"Opo. (2) It's me. I've got something for you. You'll like it!"

The gamers ran out of the aircon room, hoping for something cold to drink or eat. Something like the ice candy(3) she bought them the other day. Or the coconut juice she made when they got here.

"What is it? Ice candy?" Cry looked at the plastic bag with wide eyes.

"Coconut juice?" Pewds asked enthusiastically while jumping up and down.

Rachel just giggled. "Of course not. It's something different. I wouldn't want you to get bored by the same thing over and over again, would I?" She took out the contents of the bag. They look like large glasses with a lot of ice with something that looks like pudding on top of it and random, delicious looking stuff and sugar at the bottom.

Pewds moved his face closer to the glasses. "Ooooh. What is this? Looks delicious." He licked his lips while Cry held one of the glasses as if it's his most prized possession. Even if he has the poker face mask on, Rachel can tell that he is drooling.

"Cold and sweet,uh—what is this?"

Rachel laughed. "That's called halo-halo. It's just a glass or bowl of cold and delicious randomness. A lot of us Pinoys eat that on hot days. 'Halo' literally means 'mix' in our language, so—" she got cut off when Pewds started eating the ice.

"Wait!" she squeaked and got him off his glass. "You have to mix that before eating. Otherwise, you won't be able to enjoy the goodness of halo-halo."

"I'm hungry!" Pewds whined while Cry just chuckled

She went to the kitchen and returned with two spoons. "Let me mix those." She proceeded mixing the sweet treats. It looked like crushed ice with the ingredients floating in it. "There you go!"

"Sweet Jesus! Yes!" Cry took a seat and grabbed his glass of randomness while Pewds started eating.

"I'll be going over to Aling Nena's store to do her a favor. Sorry if I have to go somewhere again, but don't worry, we can play Xbox tomorrow." She winked.

"That's okay." Pewdie's muffled voice replied. She closed the door and left.

The gamers started talking about how they would like to visit the Philippines again sometime and what games would they play with Rachel tomorrow. Pewds told Cry a joke he learned from Rachel's friend, Caloy.

"Hey Cry."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

Cry just shrugged. "Sure."

"A child asked his dad: 'Dad, I'm 15 already. Can I wear a bra now?' The dad refused. But the child complained, 'But Dad! All of my friends wear bra!' The dad slapped the child and said, 'Just shut up, Diego!' "

Cry choked on his halo-halo and dropped his spoon while laughing. After calming down, "Ah fuck. My spoon."

"Want me to feed you?" Pewds teased him. Inside the mask, Cry blushed a bit. No way will he ever let a guy, especially Pewds to feed him.

"Fuck no!" Cry yelled jokingly.

"Come on! Say 'ah'!" The Swede just kept teasing him.

"Jeez Pewds! Stop it!"

"How can you eat without your spoon?"

"I-I'll gulp it!" Cry tried to gulp it down but it spilled because of the mask. " Goddamnit…"

Suddenly, the mask got whipped off of his face, blinding him a bit. After three seconds, he blushed darkly, realizing that the guy in front of him can now see his face. He ducked under the table quickly. "Don't look!"

Pewds decided to bring his halo-halo under the table, since Cry spilled his treat, and eat with him. "Come on,Cry! S'not like I'll reveal your identity or something." Cry had his face buried in his knees. He doesn't want the Swede to see him blushing hard and his face as well. Pewdie put his half eaten halo-halo down and held Cry's shoulder. "What's wrong, Cry?" he asked.

The American looked up and said,"I just don't want anyone to see me. I don't want to be put down again just because I look like shit. No, I also feel like crap on the inside, because that's how they see me. If they don't see my face, at least they won't think I'm…I'm…" Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

Pewie's face softened. He wiped the tears away and hugged him tight. "No one thinks you're crap, Cry. You've got a lot of fans, you've got friends. You have me. You're a good person, Cry. Besides…" He lets go of Cry and held his chin, "You're handsome, bro. Really handsome." The Swede leaned closer to the American.

The next thing Cry knew was that Pewdie's lips are on his. His heart started beating fast and his head got fuzzy. He gave in to those soft, warm lips and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. They parted for air. "P-Pewds…" Cry blushed.

"I like you, Cry. A lot." Pewds blushed as well and looked away.

After silence, Pewdie broke it. "Want some?" He held up his spoon, which is full of cold milk with random stuff that looks like colored pearls, jelly and jackfruit. Cry just opened his mouth to receive the treat. The halo-halo is so delicious. Too bad he spilled it.

"Um, Pewds?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I—"

"Sure!" Pewdie gave his glass of halo-halo to Cry with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Thanks, bro." Cry finished the remaining contents of the glass.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I just need paper and marker to remake my mask."

The moment Rachel came home, her jaw dropped at what she saw: Cry without a mask. She squealed like a crazy fan girl and ran over to hug him.

"OMG! You're so handsome in real life, Kuya Ryan! You should keep your mask off more often."

"How about no?" Cry deadpanned.

Rachel looked at him and pouted. "Pretty please~~"

Pewdie laughed and said," Told ya you're handsome." He winked.

Rachel suddenly looked skeptical."Did something happen?"

They suddenly straightened up and both said,"Nothing!"

"Okay. I'll just go change." She left while hiding a creepy smile on her face.

While she is in her room, she pulled out her a phone, which is connected to a hidden camera in the dining room, which was able to capture the table scene.

"I see what you did there~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1. Kuya-literally means big brother. But can be used for older male strangers.

2. Opo-a polite way of saying yes to older people.

3. Ice candy-frozen sweets put in a small plastic. It's usually mixed with milk. E.g. Choco flavor, melon etc.

Sorry if they're a bit OOC. Hehe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
